Ikemen Illness!
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang cewek yang bernama Arisugawa Mashiro dikelilingi oleh para ikemen yang punya kekuatan Esper(Supernatural), menjadi satu-satunya cewek di SS Class. Namun, semua Ikemen itu punya penyakit atau kelainan karena kekuatannya itu? Selengkapnya Arisugawa Mashiro (OC) x Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami...
1. Prologue

Title: Ikemen Illness?!

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Supernatural,Romance,Mystery

Rating: T

Pairing: OC x All Kiseki No Sedai Plus Kagami

Prologue: Adventure of Cool Girl

"Mashiro-chan. Maaf, kamu tidak bisa sekolah ditempat yang kamu pilih. Ayah telah menentukan sekolah yang paling tepat untukmu."

"Jangan bilang ayah masih memaksaku untuk sekeolah di sama Miracle Gakuen?"

"Iya. Hanya ditempat itu kamu bisa bersekolah."

"Ayah benar-benar kejam. Tempat itu adalah tempat anak-anak Esper Terbuang,kan?"

"Maaf, Mashiro-chan. Kamu tetap harus bersekolah disana karena kelainanmu itu."

Miracle Gakuen adalah sekolah tempat menampung para esper(Pengguna supernatural) yang mempunyai kelainan atau penyakit dalam tubuh mereka. Sekolah itu merupakan sekolah terakhir bagi mereka yang tidak bisa diterima di sekolah manapun akibat kelainan atau penyakit. Sekolah itu sering sekali disebut sebagai sekolah "Terbuang". Mashiro Arisugawa adalah seorang perempuan yang mempunyai kekuatan supernatural pengendalian es disebut sebagai _Cyrokinesis._ Namun, akibat kekuatannya itu ia mengalami kelainan yaitu suhu tubuhnya sangat rendah bila dibandingkan manusia normal.

Suhu tubuh normalnya adalah 20 derajat celcius. Dan saat musim dingin ia menjadi semakin tersiksa karena suhu tubuhnya bisa terus menurun hingga dibawah nol derajat celcius. Kelainan ini membuat beberapa sahabatnya terkadang menganggapnya aneh dan merepotkan apalagi saat musim dingin ia seringkali pingsan dan membuat repot banyak orang.

"Akhirnya aku harus tetap sekolah disini. Ini demi teman-teman aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka lagi terutama saat musim dingin tiba." gumam Mashiro sendirian

Bunga-bunga sakura tampak semakin indah menemani perjalanan Mashiro. Disaat ia sedang memperhatikan bunga sakura di tengah perjalanannya ia melihat seorang cowok dibawahnya memandangnya dengan serius. Ia memakai kacamata dan masker. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia bersin-bersin dan batuk.

"Sepertinya tahun inipun belum ..." gumam cowok itu menghela nafasnya

#Hasyim...Uhuk...Uhuk

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya flu biasa." sahut cowok itu datar meninggalkan tempatnya lalu berjalan menuju sekolah

"Tenang saja flu musim semi tidak separah itu,kok. Salam kenal. Aku Arisugawa Mashiro."

"Aku Midorima Shintarou. Salam kenal juga da-."

"Wuah, jadi ini Arisugawa Mashiro-cchi yang aku cari selama ini?"

"Siapa lagi ini?"

Saat Mashiro sedang berkenalan dengan cowok yang bernama Midorima itu datang lagi satu orang cowok yang memotong pembicaraan kalian berdua dan seolah-olah bersikap akrab.

"Kise?" tanya cowok berkacamata itu lalu batuk lagi

"Midorimacchi, pasti musim ini sulit lagi ya untukmu. Daijoubu, musim semi pasti akan cepat berlalu jika kamu sabar menunggunya. Ohya, Doumo Masshiro-cchi. Aku Kise Ryouta salam kenal,ne?"

"Masshiro-cchi? Darimana kamu tau namaku?" tanya cewek itu bingung

"Jelas aku pasti ingat dan mengenalmu karena mulai sekarang kamu adalah."

"Aku adalah apa?"

"Pendingin pribadiku di musim panas nanti." Jawab cowok itu sambil tersenyum

"Pendingin pribadi? Apa itu? Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?"

"Ya. Nanti juga kamu akan mengerti Masshiro-cchi. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Oy, Tunggu dulu!"

Saat Masshiro ingin mengejar Kise, Cowok itu itu sudah berlari menjauh dan Midorima tiba-tiba membuka suaranya membuat Mashiro menghentikan langkahnya.

"Suhu panas."

"Eh? Apa katamu tadi? Suhu panas?"

"Kise mempunyai kelainan suhu tubuhnya lebih panas dari manusia normal. Kemarin dia sangat senang saat mendengar SS Class akan kedatangan murid perempuan dan mempunyai kekuatan berlawanan dari dirinya dan mempunyai kelainan sama sepertinya."

"Hanya berbeda suhu tubuhku yang dingin daripada orang normal. Jadi, dia seorang _P__yrokinesis__?_"

"Iya, dia bisa mengendalikan api dan panas sesuka hatinya. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Aku mau ke kelas lebih dulu."

"Tunggu Midorima-san. Bukannya kita harus mencarinya di papan pengumuman dulu?"

"Kamu belum membaca surat penerimaanmu,ya?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak membacanya karena yang mengurusi semuanya ayahku."

"SS Class. Seharusnya kamu membaca surat penerimaanmu lagi. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu."

"Tunggu kamu juga,kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu juga masuk kesekolah ini karena ka-."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku memang masuk sekolah ini. Namun, aku tidak selemah kalian dan punya penyakit yang berat."

"Lalu, kamu mempunyai kelainan apa?"

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu." jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Mashiro

Mashiro yang masih kebingungan berusaha mencari kelasnya hingga ia bertemu lagi dengan dua oran cowok.

"Aomine-kun sudah kubilang jangan latihan berat-berat dulu,kan?"

"Habisnya rasanya aneh tanpa latihan pagi."

"Anoo, maaf apa kalian tahu dimana SS Class berada?"

"Heh? Jadi, ini cewek yang dikasih tau kemarin? Sepertinya kamu terlihat biasa saja?"

"Eh?"

"Aomine-kun itu tidak sopan. Ia kami juga ingin ke kelas itu. Kamu bisa ikut bersama kami. Oh,iya perkenalkan aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"A-Aku Arisugawa Mashiro. Terima kasih. Aku masih bingung karena biasanya kelas akan diumumkan di papan penguman dulu di depan."

"Jadi, kamu tidak tau sistem di sekolah ini?"'

"Gomen, aku tidak memlilih sekolah ini sendiri."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Dia Aomine Daiki. Walaupun dia kelihatan menakutkan dia sebenarnya baik dan tidak sekuat itu."

"Teme, Tetsu! Jangan bilang seperti itu dong."

Mashiro hanya tersenyum memandang mereka berdua yang bertengkar. Ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan mereka berdua. Apa mereka juga berada disekolah ini karena mempunyai penyakit atau kelainan seperti dirinya?

"Ah, Kuro-chin. Geh... Aku benar-benar tidak percaya beneran ada cewek di kelas ini?"

"Ohayou Murasakibara-kun."

"Yo, Murasakibara. Tumben tidak telat?"

"Doumo." Sapa Mashiro kepada cowok yang menyapa dua orang cowok di depannya itu

"Mine-chin juga. Aku masuk kedalam dulu. Dan kamu."

"Aku?" tanya Mashiro sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Jangan pernah dekat-dekat denganku dikelas ini karena aku tegaskan dari awal aku benci cewek dan aku sangat suka snack." Jawab cowok itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lalu masuk kedalam kelas

"Pernyataannya gak nyambung." Kata Kuroko

"Apa hubungannya coba benci sama suka snack? Aku yang bodohpun tau."

"Ara, tumben banget Aomine-kun mengaku bodoh?"

"Tetsu! Jangan mulai lagi deh."

"Eh? Dia membenciku?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Atsushi memang punya pemikiran kurang baik terhadap cewek." Sahut orang dari belakang Mashiro

"Ohayou, Akashi-kun."

"Ohayou, Akashi."

"Ya, Ohayou Tetsuya dan Daiki. Oya, ini siswi yang baru masuk semester ini? Perkenalkan aku Akashi Seijuuro. Ketua Osis disekolah ini."

"Ah, iya salam kenal aku. Arisugawa Mashiro. Salam kenal juga Akashi-san."

"Baiklah aku kekelasku dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi Tetsuya dan Daiki."

Lalu cowok yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro itupun berlalu.

"Eh? Dia tidak sekelas dengan kita?"

"Tidak dia SSS Class atau biasa di sebut Triple S Class." jelas Kuroko

"Sudahlah, menjelaskannya juga percuma. Dia masih belum mengerti. Biarkan dia mencari tahu sendiri saja."

Mashiro masih merasa bingung. Dia merasa bersalah karena masuk sekolah ini tanpa mengetahui apapun di dalamnya. Sampai ditengah lamunannya ia merasakan pelukan dari belakangnya.

"Acha, tenrnyata benar-benar tubuhmu sangat dingin ya?"

"Kise-san?"

"Ryouta saja. Aku juga memanggilmu Mashiro-cchi. Doumo, kita bertemu lagi."

"Maaf, kamu bisa singkirkan tanganmu darinya?"

"Siapa sih? Aku hanya ingin memastikannya,kok."

"Taiga?"

"Kagamicchi?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Masshiro. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Gomen, Taiga. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku hanya bisa bertahan satu tahun. Ayahku menyuruhku kesini sebelum terlambat."

"Sekarang kamu ikut denganku. Ayo!"

"Mau kemana ini Taiga?"

"Oy, Kagamicchi. Jangan kasar begitu dong menariknya?"

"Sudah jelas,kan? Kamu harus keluar dan berhenti dari sekolah ini."

To Be Continue

Oke, Prologue dari para ikemen ganteng yang penyakitan ini akhirnya selesai juga. Dan yang terungkap baru sedikit karena masih prologue. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka. Dan sifat OC atau penampilannya kan di ceritakan sepanjang cerita jadi sabar aja. Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya melalui reviewnya dan Terima Kasih sudah sempatkan untuk membaca prologue singkat ini.

Omake:

Di Mini Market

"Anoo, tuan anda yakin mau membeli semua koyo cabe ini?"

"Iya saya yakin. Tetsu, obatmu masih ada atau sudah habis? Mau beli,gak?"

"Masih ada Aomine-kun. Sudah beli aja cepat. Aku mau ke toko buku."

"Aku kira sudah habis karena kelihatannya kamu akhir-akhir ini jarang membeli dan makan obat aku lihat?"

Di bawah pohon Sakura belakang sekolah

Murasakibara terlihat ingin menyentuh pohon sakura itu namun hal itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mencegah tangan kanannya untuk memegangnya. Di sebelahnya terlihat Midorima membuka masker dan kacamatanya. Ia bersin dan batuk cukup hebat sehingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Mido-chin. Jangan dibuka maskermu. Kamu tidak bodoh,kan?"

"Aku hanya mencobanya. Sepertinya tahun inipun aku masih belum sembuh. Cih." Kata Midorima sambil mengenakan maskernya kembali lalu kacamatanya

Di Pagar Sekolah

"Tunggu, Kagamicchi. Apa masksudmu kamu belum menyerah?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun Kise. Mashiro tidak pantas berada disini. Aku akan melindunginya. Ingat itu."

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi suara #clashh. Kilatan seperti petir lewat saat Kagami pergi meninggalkan Kise di belakangnya. Dan tanaman kecil yang ditanam sekitar pagar sekolah itu terkena kilatan petir itu dan seketika itu juga mati.

Ruang Osis

Akashi terlihat melemparkan kapsul obat yang sangat banyak ke tembok ruang osis tersebut. Akashi membuang pulpen di sampingnya yang berlumuran darah sama seperti tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Ikemen Illness?!

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Supernatural,Romance,Mystery

Rating: T

Pairing: OC x All Kiseki No Sedai Plus Kagami

Chapter 1 : Secret Service

"T-Tunggu dulu Taiga. Ini ada apa?"

"Aku mohon kamu keluar dari sini sekarang juga. Tempat ini tidak cocok untukmu. Bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kamu lebih cocok berada di sekolah yang normal?"

"Pada awalnya memang aku tidak mau berada di sini. Tapi aku sadar keberadaanku selama ini merepotkan orang lain. Memangnya ada yang mau menolongku setiap kali musim dingin aku pingsan? Pasti merepotkan mereka,kan?"

"Iya, aku tau tetapi seharusnya kamu tidak disini. Pikirkanlah baik-baik."

Masshiro bingung dengan sikap Kagami yang sangat khawatir itu. Setelah Kagami pergi tidak bebeapa lama kemudian sensei datang ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Apa kalian sudah membaca _Letter of Service_ yang berada di tempat duduk kalian? Jika sudah tanpa perlu berlama-lama sensei mengizinkan kalian untuk secepatnya melakukan investigasi dan selamat bertugas dengan partner kalian. Baiklah kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini."

"_Letter of service_?" gumam Masshiro sendirian sambil meraba-raba kursinya

"Anoo, Ryou-kun. _Letter of service_ itu apa ya?"

"Achaa, kamu belum terima suratnya? Seharusnya itu ada di kursimu tadi. Pasti Kagamicchi yang ambil deh."

"Taiga? Buat apa dia mengambilnya? Surat itu kan untukku?"

"Bukankah dia tidak mau kamu berada disini? Mungkin itu salah satu caranya mencegahmu melakukan investigasi?"

Masshiro sebenarnya ingin menanyakan lebih banyak pertanyaan namun kelas sudah dimulai akhirnya ia menunda pertanyaan itu sampai istirahat. Akhirnya pelajaranpun selesai jam istirahat ini tidak di sia-siakan Masshiro untuk segera pergi ke kelas Kagami. Kelas Kagami berada di ujung koridor dan sepanjang koridor lantai dua ini memang untuk siswa/i SS class.

"Ehm, kamu cewek yang tadi pagi,ya? Ada apa?" tanya Midorima yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Taiga apa dia ada di dalam kelas?"

"Baru saja dia pergi menemui Kuroko. Mungkin sekarang mereka ada di atap sekolah."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." kata Masshiro sambil menundukan badannya

"Mido-chin. Dia cewek satu-satunya yang masuk SS class itu,kan? Aku tidak suka dengannya."

"Ya, siapapun perempuannya kamu pasti tidak suka mereka,kan?"

"Mido-chin terlihat akrab sekali dengannya?"

"Jangan bercanda Muraskibara. Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa kekuatannya dan berapa lama ia bertahan di sini."

Di atap sekolah

"Taiga, bisa bicara sebentar?"

#Sretttt(Kertas dirobek)

"Kagami-kun apa maksudmu? Kalau kamu begini terus Arisu-san akan di keluarkan,loh."

"Apa maksudnya ini Taiga? Itu _Letter of service_ punyaku,kan?"

"Cih, ya ini punyamu dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ikut dalam investigasi kali ini."

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan padaku dulu apa maksudnya ini?"

"_Letter of service_ adalah tugas yang di berikan untuk para siswa SS class untuk menyelidiki _Extraordinary Case_ yang melibatkan kekuatan seorang esper dan kita harus membawa para esper ke sekolah ini agar mau disembuhkan."

"Sudahlah Kuroko jangan bicara apapun padanya. Aku menentang dia untuk bekerja di bawah pemerintah."

"Apa maksudnya bekerja di bawah pemerintah?"

"Kita semua yang berada di Triple S class atau SS class punya tugas khusus dari pemerintah untuk memecahkan kasus _Extraordinary Case (EC)._"

"Ya, dan kamu harus menggunakan kekuatanmu penuh dengan terpaksa dan setelah itu kamu akan menderita karena efek samping dari kekuatanmu itu."

"Efek samping?"

"Mungkin untuk beberapa _Irregular_ seperti Arisu-san tidak mendapat impact langsung setelah menggunakan kekuatanmu namun kami diluar _Irregular_ merasakan dampak tersebut setelah menggunakan kekuatan kami."

"_Irregular_? Apa maksudmu aku berbeda?"

"Setelah kamu menggunakan kekuatanmu kamuu tidak merasakan gejala penyakit apapun,kan? Itulah sebabnya kamu adalah _Irregular_."

Masshiro selama ini tidak mengetahui apapun. Ternyata selama ini bukan hanya dia yang menderita selaa musim dingin namun ada orang lain yang menderita setiap kali menggunakan kekuatan psikis-nya.

"Aku minta maaf Taiga. Aku sekarang mengerti. Namun, aku mohon padamu untuk tidak mencegahku kali ini. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berada di sini. Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain dan ingin membantu sebisaku jadi aku mohon jangan halangi keputusanku."

"Kamu itu keras kepala,ya? Kuroko sudah menjelaskan padamu. Jangan mentang-mentang kamu_ irregular_ dan tidak merasakan dampak langsung kamu merasa lebih baik dan lebih kuat gitu? Ini hanya masalah waktu kalau kamu tidak kamu bisa masuk Triple S Class."

"Cukup Kagami-kun! Cukup sampai di situ kamu berbicara. Kita akan pergi besok sore untuk melakukan investigasi segera. Oke?"

"Terserah padamu. Aku tidak akan ikut kalian dan aku tetap menentangmu ikut dalam investigasi ini." jawab Kagami lalu pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah sambil membanting pintu

"Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan Arisu-san. Kagami-kun memang begitu namun sebenarnya pasti dia sangat khawatir padamu."

"Ya, memang apa yang harus kita lakukan selama proses investigasi nanti?"

"Kita akan langsung menuju tempat kejadian perkara besok sore. Untuk lengkapnya aku akan membantumu langsung di tempat apa saja yang harus kita perhatikan disana. Baiklah kita ke kelas saja sekarang."

Setelah membicarakan hal itu Masshiro masih terus kepikiran dengan Kagami. Dipertemuan dia dengan sahabatnya itu setelah sekian lama malah jadi berantakan dan mereka harus ribut seperti ini. Waktu untuk pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba ia sebenarnya ingin bicara dengan Kagami namun sepertinya ia kembali ribut dengan Kise di depan pagar sekolah.

"Ryou-san, ada apa? Tadi kamu bicara dengan Taiga,kan?"

"Iya, aku menanyakan alasan dia memaksamu keluar dari sini. Namun, dia keras kepala dan bersikeras dengan keinginannya lalu dia pergi dan terlihat kesal."

"Iya, Arigatou Ryou-san. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri,ya?"

Kise tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba dia memegang erat tanganmu sambil tersenyum.

"Ryou-san apa maksudnya ini?"

"Lebih enak begini, tanganmu sangat dingin. Memangnya kamu tidak mau merasakan sedikit rasa hangat."

Memang benar saat Kise menggengam tangannya seluruh tubuh dan hatinya ikut terasa hangat entah karena kelainan suhu tubuh yang ia punya atau karena kebaikan dari cowok itu yang membuat Masshiro terkesan dan merasa nyaman bersamanya.

"Bilang saja kamu berpikiran macam-macam dengannya,kan Kise?"

"Aominecchi? Kurokocchi juga disini daritadi?"

"Ah, kebetulan bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Rumah kalian di mana?" ajak Masshiro

"Gomen, tadi Aomine-kun bilang ingin pergi membeli sesuatu." Jawab Kuroko

"Aominecchi, jangan-jangan kamu?"

"Sudahlah Kise jangan lebay aku baik-baik saja."

Raut wajah Kise berubah menjadi raut wajah khawatir. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Akhirnya, Aomine dan Kurokopun pamit pergi lebih dulu.

"Ryou-san tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhm, tidak ada apa-apa. Oh,iya maaf aku lupa hari ini aku ada janji jadi maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku pergi dulu ,ya."

#Kiss(Kise mencium punggung tanganmu ala pangeran)

"Semoga masih hangat ya sampai di rumah dan kamu tidak terlalu kedinginan. Ja."

Masshiro kaget karena Kise tiba-tiba mencium pergelangan tangannya. Apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan cowok itu tentangnya juga masih misteri.

"Sepertinya cara itu bagus." kata seseorang muncul di belakang Masshiro

"A-Akashi-san? Sejak kapan kamu di situ?"

"Belum lama."

"Astaga, tanganmu berdarah? Ayo, kita harus segera mengobatinya."

"Ah, ini? Tidak perlu nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

Namun, Masshiro menolak ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihkan luka Akashi. Luka di tangannya cukup dalam seperti tertusuk sesuatu. Lalu, terakhir Masshiro mengeluarkan plaster untuk menutup lukanya sementara agar tidak infeksi.

"Jika sudah dirumah kamu harus segera mengobatinya dengan obat merah,ya?"

" Arigatou. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang memaksaku."

"Iya, sama-sama aku ju-." kata Masshiro sambil mendongakan kepalanya dan ternyata wajah Akashi memperhatikannya dari dekat

Tidak disangka Akashi sejak tadi memperhatikannya dengan seksama dengan tatapannya yang dingin itu.

"A-Aku minta maaf jika sembarangan memegang tanganmu."

Masshiro sadar banyak orang yang pasti merasa risih karena di pegang tangannya oleh orang asing belum lagi tangannya pasti sangat dingin karena suhu tubuhnya yang rendah.

"Tidak, aku berterima kasih. Aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Uhm, hati-hati di jalan Akashi-san."

Masshiro masih menggengam sapu tangannya yang penuh darah itu. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang mengatakan tidak risih dengan suhu tubuhnya sebagai orang yang mempunyai suhu tubuh normal. Kalau Kise jelas tidak risih bersamanya karena suhu tubuhnya tinggi jadi bisa menyeimbanginya.

Saat, perjalanan pulang kembali ia melihat Midorima berada di bawah pohon sakura kali ini ia kembali melepas maskernya namun tidak beberapa lama ia kembali batuk dan bersin. Masshiro memutuskan tidak menyapanya karena di sampingnya ada orang yang bilang tidak suka padanya saat pertama kali bertemu yaitu Murasakibara Atsushi.

Keesokan Paginya

"Ohayou, Ryou-san."

"Ohayou, Masshiro-cchi. Hari ini hari yang sangat baik untuk melakukan Investigasi. Ya,kan Aominecchi?"

"Aku paling males hal-hal beginian."

"Owh, Ryou-san juga akan melakukan investigasi sore ini? Hanya berdua?"

"Ada, anak sebelah juga namanya Sakurai Ryou."

"Uhm, semangat ya kalian juga."

Akhirnya waktu yang di tunggupun tiba. Kalian telah sampai di sebuah desa. Pertama kali sampai didesa itu Masshiro merasa tidak enak berada disini. Desa ini sangat sepi dan tidak ada satupun tanaman yang tumbuh.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menuju tempatnya dan sepertinya Kagami-kun sudah disana.

Samar-samar dari kejauhan Masshiro mendengar percakapan Kagami dan seorang pemuda.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu Taiga. Aku mohon aku ingin mengembalikan tempat ini dulu sebelum aku pergi."

"Aku mohon Tatsuya. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Sebelum kamu menjadi seperti Murasa-."

"Kagami-kun. Doumo, Himuro-san. Hari ini bagaimana dengan keadaan disini?"

"Belum ada banyak yang bisa dilakukan masih seperti tahun lalu."

"Kita pasti akan segera menemukan obatnya. Sebaiknya kamu ikut dengan kita sekarang. Murasakibara-kun mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

"Anoo, Kuroko-san. Sebenarnya mengapa kita perlu membawa dia. Ah, maaf sebelumnya belum memperkenalkan diri nama saya Arisugawa Masshiro."

"Aku Himuro Tatsuya."

"Dia mempunyai kekuatan _Vitakinesis _untuk menyembuhkan penyakit."

"Dia menyembuhkan penyakit tetapi harus dibawa juga ke sekolah kita?"

"Iya, kekuatannya tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Semakin banyak ia menyembuhkan seseorang maka penyakit orang yang disembuhkan akan menjangkiti dirinya. Sebelum terlambat seperti kita anak SS class kita harus menyelamatkannya." Jelas Kuroko

Menyembuhkan penyakit dan sebagai akibatnya ia akan menerima semua penyakit yang disembuhkannya. Masshiro tidak pernah mengetahui seburuk itu penyakit yang di derita para pengguna ESP.

"Dan masalah kita juga belum selesai disitu. Himuro tidak mau ikut dengan kita sebelum desa dia kembali seperti semula."

"Daritadi aku ingin mengetahui kenapa desa ini seperti tidak terurus begini?"

"_Hand Curse._ Itu kekuatan ESP Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Murasakibara itu yang kemarin di depan kelas bilang ia membenciku itu?"

"Iya, kejadian ini setahun yang lalu dimana kekuatan Atsushi bangkit. Kekuatannya dapat membuat semua yang dipegangnya menjadi rusak dan bila manusia yang ia pegang maka ia akan mengalami penyakit _penuaan dini._" Sambung Himuro

"Sebenarnya Murasakibara-kun bukan orang yang jahat. Ia mengatakan membencimu untuk menyuruhmu menjau darinya karena yang mengalami penyakit _penuaan dini_ itu hanya menjangkiti wanita dan anak-anak." Jelas Kuroko

"Sudah cukup Kuroko. Aku harus membawa dia pergi." Kata Kagami sambil menarik tangan Masshiro

"Tunggu Kagami-kun. Kamu mau membawaku kemana?"

"Kamu tau kenapa Himuro menolak untuk dibawa ke Miracle Gakuen?"

"Itu karena-." Kata Kagami terpotong karena ada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Yo, Etoo, saya tidak mudah membujuk orang tapi sebaiknya kamu yang disana ikut saya sekarang?"

"Huh? Siapa kamu? Apa maumu dengan Masshiro?"

"Kami sudah menangkap tubuh aslimu. Sekarang tinggal mengamankanmu. Kamu harus segera pergi dari sini. Ini adalah perintah dari-."

"Aku tidak pedulu. Lari Masshiro!" teriak Kagami

Kagami merentangkan tangannya. Tidak beberapa lama muncul kilatan ditangannya dia adalah seorang pengguna kekuatan listrik. Kagami memukul mundur orang itu beberapa langkah. Masshiro bukannya kabur malah membantu Kagami dengan membekukan wilayah itu.

"Wuah, tugas ini benar-benar merepotkan ternyata kamu punya kekuatan ESP juga."

"Kotarou, Ayo mundur! Ini perintah, kita bisa kembali nanti."

"Cih, baiklah sampai jumpa nanti."

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan Kagami dan Masshiro.

"Teleportasi,kah?"

"Kita sebaiknya segera pulang sekarang."

"Ada apa tadi Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko keluar karena suara ribut-ribut

"Sebaiknya kamu segera pulang dan jangan pernah kembali ke Miracle Gakuen. Aku peringkatkan padamu."

Masshiro tidak mengatakan apapun sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Siapa orang itu yang mengejarnya? Apa maksudnya ia menangkap tubuhku yang lain? Itulah yang dipikirkan Masshiro karena sejak dulu yang ia tahu ia tidak mempunyai saudara kembar.

"Kita sudah sampai, Masshiro-chan."

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus membantu menjelaskan karena si Kagami-kun tidak mampu menjelaskan padamu dengan baik,kan?"

"Kamu tau kenapa Himuro-san tidak mau masuk ke Miracle Gakuen?"

"Tadi, Taiga sudah menanyakan juga padaku."

"Itu karena ia tidak mau di "sembuhkan". Setelah kamu di check di Miracle Gakuen kamu akan mendapatkan obat sesuai penyakitmu. Untuk kasus Himuro-san obatnya mudah didapatkan namun resiko yang didapatkan juga cukup besar."

"Resiko?"

"Kehilangan Memories. Tidak hanya kekuatanmu namun semua ingatanmu selama kamu hidup kecuali namamu. Setelah kamu meminum obatnya kamu akan dimasukan dalam _General class._"

"APA?"

"Itulah sebabnya Kagami mau kamu tetap hidup normal karena kamu juga _Irregular _yang tidak merasakan sakit secara langsung jadi Kagami tidak mau kamu kehilangan semua Memorimu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Itu nanti kamu akan mengetahuinya saat event _Field Trip_ musim panas."

Masshiro tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu. Pada awalnya ia sama sekali tidak ingin untuk masuk dalam sekolah "terbuang" ini. Namun, ia menyadari jika memang dengan masuk kelas ini dia bisa menyelamatkan banyak pengguna ESP dari penyakitnya walaupun mereka harus kehilangan memorinya, Masshiro sudah merasa sangat senang. Entah kenapa di dalam dirinya ia ingin menyelamatkan banyak orang yang seperti dirinya. Walaupun ia _Irregular_ namun dia seringkali merasa bersalah dengan penyakitnya yang seringkali merepotkan orang lain.

"Lalu, Bagaimana dengan nasib anak Triple S class, Kuroko-kun?"

"Sebaiknya kamu jangan pernah menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Tidak banyak yang bisa kukatakan padamu tapi kalau anak SS class masih punya harapan 1% atau bahkan 0,1% persen kalau anak Triple S class mungkin bisa dikatakan Nol Harapan."

"Nol persen harapan?"

To Be Continue

Oke, saya minta maaf karena harus menerbitkan chapter 1 begitu lama dari yang seharusnya. Tapi, benar-benar lagi sibuk dan hanya ada sedikit waktu. Jadi, berhenti di cerita yang akan memasuki cerita inti karena Ikemen Illness ini mungkin hanya multichapter yang mungkin hanya sampai chapter 5. Jadi, tolong ditunggu karena sebentar lagi akan semakin terungkap tentang event Field trip musim panas dan flashback beberapa character. Samapi jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
